Harry Potter and the Sexuality Faerie
by CarSilTor
Summary: Due to a mix up in the Department of Sexuality; Harry Potter is visited by the faerie Tan-Tan, who has some very interesting and extremely frightening news for him...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – Props to J.K for the characters and the idea. The concept for the story and faerie are MINE! ( mwahahahahahaha…ha)

**Authors note**: Hi there this is the first time I'm writing a fan fiction so go easy on me. No idea where the story came from but here it is. Do enjoy reading it! Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

**Prologue**

Lighting struck dramatically in the background as relentless rain poured down of the wizarding world. Inside a large building many wizards and other magical creatures anxiously rushed around to complete the tasks that had been assigned to them. An incident with a wizard turning a muggle into a teapot, complaints of dysfunctional Floo networks, a sour batch of Polly juice potion…. and so the list went on slowly being added to as the day progressed. Many feared that there would never be an end to it and it seemed Fate had taken on the task of making sure these fears were answered in the most unfortunate and frustrating ways. The sound of their steps on the cold floor was like a steady drum beat echoing through the ministry, like an odd lullaby maybe ….well for those who enjoyed the sound of heels being worn down anyway. Quite surprisingly there was something that very much enjoyed the sound, something that mostly woke when wizards could finally hang up their robes and retire to the comfort of their beds. Something located in place in where the clanking of heels on the hard ground did not occur, somewhere where a tiny creature's chest fell up and down steadily.

In the far reaches of the ministry of magic where cob-webs were known to inhabit corners and pages had begun to yellow after many years of unnoticed existence that very faerie stirred. Yawning ever so shamelessly as it thanked merlin for the slumber it had been so enthralled in. Don't let him fool you though, his slacking ability was not in fact because of merlin but the faeries uncanny ability to avoid work like it was the plague. But of course this was not his fault. I mean what could he do when his superiors were merciless dictators who worked innocent little faeries to the bone? Well… perhaps not to the bone but he would tell you so.

You see this Faerie was as lazy and incompetent as they came, which was funny because his superiors hardly gave him enough work to flaunt his idiocy but he seemed to manage it quite well anyway. Putting a document or two away would be seen as slave labor in the beady eyes of Tan-tan, actually simply being awake was seen as a fate crueler than death. He blinked open his eyes and beat his transparent water-proof wings, which immediately sent him up into the air. He sighed, twirling happily with the grace of a muggle ballerina. He then landed back on the chair he had been a sleep in only a few moments ago, giggling happily as he rested once more. Ah rest! Something that far suppressed magic, he would tell his co-workers on days when he was slacking off. Which I assure you was every day. (Of course his co-workers couldn't care less about his opinion on things. In fact they made a show of ignoring him whenever he was going to say something he thought profound.)Yet… he had not been sacked, why this was exactly I am not sure, but it may have had something to do with the fact that he was the son of the head of the department.

The department of what? Oh wonderful writer. You ask, and rightly so because many of you have probably not heard of it and if you have well….let's hope you took the news well.

It is a small department with only five workers or so with offices about the size of the-boy-who-lived's closet (Which did not bother them so much seeing that most of them were fairies and thus very tiny).Most did not know of it and if they did they chose to ignore it in fear that someday someone from the department would come knocking on their door. What the department did however, I will leave for you to decipher.

Whatever it did I think we can safely say that Tan-tan was not very good at it. So it was probably not a good Idea to give him the task of delivering life –altering news to a wizard at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tan-tan creased his brows as he tried to think of who the wizard was exactly, slowly little fragments of his earlier conversation came to him.

"Tan-tan, I need you to deliver this"

"Hmmm…..ah oh it's my day off today, give it to Freddy."

"It's been your day off for a week now Tan-tan if you don't deliver this, the head sais he'll fire you."

This got our little faeries attention.

"Fire me you say…ok well what is it." He said blankly staring at his irritated co-worker. He definitely could not get fired not to mention all the unthinkable damage that would do back home. Tan-tan cringed at the thought having to sit through endless hours of his father looking at him with irritated and disappointed eyes.

"You need to take this to Hogwarts and break the news to the boy." said the other faerie unwisely handing it to Tan-tan.

"Hogwarts huh? There have been quite a few from there … maybe it's Dumbledore. The old coot could be influencing the student you know."

The other Faerie sighed quite visibly and rolled its eyes.

"Not that I'm not enjoying your dismal attempt at intelligence but I have other things that need attending to. So here, give this to Seamus of Gryffindor house, understand?"

Tan-tan frowned obviously not impressed with the comment. He ripped the letter out of the faerie hand and stared at it willing it to disappear and leave him to his sleep.

"Fine…." He said sighing

Perhaps if he did not have the attention span of a goldfish Tan-tan would have remembered the name, perhaps if a certain wizard could exist without finding themselves in some sort of trouble these events might not have occurred. But unfortunately (or fortunately however you choose to view it) neither was in the slightest true. Much to the relief of Seamus (who only got the letter two years after he left Hogwarts and was far more mature to deal with the news)

Tan-tan banged his head on his desk quite accurately mimicking the behavior of a certain large eared house and blew a strand of hair out of his tiny angular face. Then something caught his eye. A faerie-sized newspaper with moving pictures was sprawled over his unkempt desk. He lifted up the daily prophet expectantly and stared at the picture not even bothering to read the title, instead he stared at the face of a boy whose hair was just about as messy as his desk.

"Harry potter huh? He attends Hogwarts doesn't he? Yeah...That could have been the name. hmmmm He does look like he is in denial about something…. Oh well worst that could happen is that I'm wrong and have to spend eternity trying to convince the boy… ok off I go then." Said Tan-tan spring up out of his comfy chair and into the cold night where the rain was still beating down mercilessly.

And that dear reader is how Harry Potter's life was ruined forever .


	2. AhSweet Denial

**Disclaimer – Props to J.K for the characters and the idea. **

**Authors note: ** HeHe I'm having loads of fun writing this and if the story seems a little slow paced it supposed to be that way. Excuse what seems to be a tad long but I reckon most will be .Okay let's get going!*ahem* …_Let there be Denial!_

**Chapter 1 ah… Sweet denial **

Harry potter as you may have guessed was not a very fortunate person. Dating back to the moment he was marked by he-who-shall-not-be-named his life had been nothing but trouble. So this, in my opinion is why fate on a chilly morning at Hogwarts, decided to deliver a faerie with a crinkled letter to him. A letter that was undoubtedly and unmistakably not his (well to us competent creatures at least).

It started with a tugging feeling on his cheek. He banished it with thoughts of Hermione trying to tell him something about the history of Hogwarts again, far too early in the morning for his liking. If he was a little more awake he would have realized that even Hermione wouldn't have bothered with such a thing at four a.m. in the morning. . . .

The tugging grew in force and when it was too sore to ignore he sat up, quite surprised when he felt something move by his cheek. Hurriedly grabbing his glasses of his bedside table he took in the sight in front of him. It was a tiny blue-ish kind of faerie with transparent wings and an idiotic look on its face. He was reminded of the time Dobby had appeared in front of him, and although he was on friendly terms with the house-elf the encounter hadn't exactly been that pleasing. He stared at the dimly glowing magical figure and wondered if he was dreaming.

" uhm can I help you?" Harry said hoping that whatever it was here for was something that wouldn't involve him having to take out his wand, he wasn't really sure where he had placed it last night his mind was a little bit more preoccupied with other things.

"Harry potter am I correct?" Said the faerie surprising Harry slightly with its high pitched voice.

"Uh, yes." When Harry responded the faerie shoved a tiny envelope the size of a Galleon into his hand. He stared at it blankly then attempted opening it but to no avail.

"It's too small."

"Hmmm funny it's supposed to enlarge. Oh never mind hand it over here." Harry obeyed without question. The faerie opened it and its beady black eyes scanned over the page.

"Let's see …" the faerie said clearing his throat

"Dear Wizard or Witch the Department of sexuality would like to inform you that you have been registered as homosexual in our files. We have sent one of our best advisers to help you through this time .Do not try to deny anything as this will only draw out the process. Our sincerest condolences, The Department of sexuality."

Harry potter stared at the faerie for what seemed to be an eternity.

"There must be a mistake I'm not gay."

"Yes you are, didn't you listen?"

"Yes I did but I'm not gay, I assure you." Harry said laughing nervously as he thought back to his encounter with Cho….yes Harry James Potter was definitely not gay.

The faerie frowned

"Well I guess we'll be doing this the hard way then. Hello I'm Tan-tan and I'll be your sexuality adviser." Said Tan-tan holding out his hand. Harry stared at it for a moment slowing starting to become quite irritated .He pondered the prospect of pulling out his wand (wherever it was) an cursing the irritation but prompted for a sigh instead

"Oh do what you want, I'm going back to sleep." Said Harry resting his head back on his pillow, glasses still perched on his nose.

Tan-tan hovered there, staring at the-boy-who lived. Beginning to doubt whenever he had gotten it right (and of course he hadn't). Normally they were more well…..in denial. He shrugged too lazy to return to the ministry and confirm the name of the student. He then lay down beside Harry potter who had already fallen asleep quite certain that what had happened to him was all just a terrible dream.

Harry potter was not happy, for several reasons in fact.

Firstly he had a potions essay due for the next day that he had yet to complete (he was not looking forward to the lecture he would most certainly receive from Hermione) and secondly and most importantly there was a little faerie following him around. A little faerie that was quite adamant on the fact that he was gay. The moment he realized that his encounter last night had not been just a terrible dream he knew that the upcoming day would be a painfully irritating one.

"You still here?" said Harry pulling on his cloak about to head to breakfast. The faerie starred at him with the expression that seemed to be the epitome of 'duh'.

"Of course mate, where else would I be?" said Ron slightly confused by his friends question as he too began to prepare to descend down to breakfast.

"No not you Ron, the faerie." He said motioning to Tan-Tan who was staring at him blankly.

"What faerie, have you gone completely nutters?" Ron said staring at what was to him empty space.

"He can't see me Mr. Potter as he is not in denial." Said Tan-tan doing a little loop de loop before landing on Harry's shoulder but was shrugged off in annoyance. 

Seamus, Neville and Dean had turned around to stare at Harry with confused expressions. Seamus's eyes seemed to drift to Tan-Tan, then they squinted slightly (we all know he could see him but he refrained from telling his friends this as they would accuse him of going mad. A fate that Harry Potter would unfortunately be granted with)

"I'm not in denial." Harry said trying to sound a little less irritated maybe if he was a little polite the faerie would kindly leave.

"I didn't say anything about you being in denial." Said Ron becoming quite confused.

"You ok mate?"

"Yeah, it's just that you can't see him because….never mind. Let's just get to breakfast ok? "Answered Harry as he began to leave the dorm. Tan-tan followed silently behind.

"Okay if you say so." said Ron who was still not completely convinced, followed by Seamus, Neville and Dean who muttered something about Harry finally losing it. Seamus just gave a weak smile before walking ahead with the expression that said he was deep in thought.

Harry did not even know that there was a department of sexuality, he didn't really see the use of one really but he supposed that it would be nice for someone to help people through something like that. Though he failed to see how Tan-Tan would be of any help to him, if he was ….like that. Harry shook his head. There was no way he was giving this anymore thought! He decided to ignore the faerie until he decided to leave but little did Harry know that Tan-Tan was planning to do no such thing. Even if he wanted to he couldn't. Faerie's working under the department were binded to their wizard until they came to terms with their sexuality. Which in Harry's case was never.

Hermione was sitting in the common room reading some book or another, although Harry was sure that it was something dull and uninteresting (well to everyone but Hermione that is) .She looked up at the boys as they motion over to her to join them.

"Reading again Hermione?" Ron said smiling at her. Hermione was rushing in an out of the library these days , more so than usual .Even though they might have been slightly interested at why this was, they refrained from asking her in fear of one of her infamous lectures.

"Yes, Ronald some of us actually care about our homework." she said looking at Harry and Ron with an expression of annoyance.

"We'll get around to Snape's ruddy essay eventually 'Moine, relax." Said Ron. Harry winced as he waited for what was inevitably coming next.

"Get around to it? It's due tomorrow Ron!" She said temper beginning to rise. Ron who realized his mistake gave her a weak smile but Hermione didn't seem to find it the least bit reassuring. She muttered something about 'boys' and trudged out of the common room with a look that could kill.

"What were you thinking?" asked Harry as he and Ron entered the great hall.

"That one has a heck of a temper." Said Tan-Tan next to Harry, he was shaking his head slightly and smiling about something no doubt sinister. Harry had only known the little creature for a while and he was sure that the faerie would be nothing but trouble. You could see it in its eyes; the mischief they held challenged even that of the twins. Harry wanted to tell him to leave him alone and affirm the fact that he was not gay but instead he paid him not attention.

"I honestly don't know Harry…. Do you think she's still mad?"

"Well of course you idiot she looked about ready to hex you." Squeaked Tan-Tan

"I don't know Ron." Said Harry as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione glared at them but Ron was already too busy shoving food down his throat to notice. Harry wasn't feeling all that hungry he just stared at Tan-Tan quizzically. Why would he get a letter from the Ministry of Sexuality (if there even was one?)He was sure he was not gay…maybe… no he definitely wasn't gay. If he was the thought would have crossed his mind at least once. And to be perfectly honest it had never, men were nothing but friends, enemies and acquaintances.

"Are you ok Harry?" said Hermione noticing her friends disinterest with breakfast.

"Youmookhing foryurfaeree gwen?" said Ron eggs still in his mouth. Hermione grimaced and rolled her eyes.

"What faerie?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing just forget about it" Harry said and you could see that Hermione was not enjoying her friends reluctance to share any information. Her bright and intelligent mind as began going over what could possibly be wrong with Harry.

Ron was about to speak again but the expression on Harry's face stopped him .Maybe he _was_ going crazy thought Harry , I mean it was kind of weird that he was the only one that could see the aggravation even if Tan-Tan said it was because he was in denial ( Which he most certainly wasn't!).

"Just because they can't see me doesn't mean I'm not real." Said Tan-Tan giggling. Harry pondered this. There was silence between the golden-trio for a while.

" 'Moine, have you ever heard of the department of sexuality?" Asked Harry a few minutes into their meal. Hermione looked at him surprised.

"I believe I read something about it a while back but I'm not really sure, why?" asked Hermione. Ron looked up from his food.

"I've never heard of it." Said Ron

"Well that's not much of a surprise when you can't even manage an essay is it Ronald?" Snapped Hermione

Ron looked down at his plate again his face turning the colour of his hair. He was quite irritated with the fact that he was the only one being pestered out of the two.

"What does it do?" said Ron finally summing up the courage to look up again.

"The department? Oh uh something to do with helping wizards come to terms with the fact that their homosexual or lesbian. I think it's awfully nice what they're doing ,I had a cousin like that…her parents really didn't like it all."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised …." Said Ron

"Ron just because people have a different sexual orientation does not mean we should think any less of them."

Ron just nodded scowling slightly and returned to his food. Harry didn't think he had taken Hermione's words that seriously.

"Come to think of it how do you know about it mate?" Ron said

"Oh uh…..I heard about it somewhere." said Harry his face beginning to become quite hot. Hermione looked at him questioningly but he just stared at her for a few seconds then looked down. Tan-tan collapsed into a fit of laughter which earned him a well-deserved glare from Harry.

So the department did in fact exist, whatever it didn't really matter either way he was not gay.

"You know the longer you deny it the longer this will take." Said Tan-Tan hovering over Harry's head.

"I'm not denying anything." said Harry. His friends looked at him, Ron looking the most concerned.

"There you go again. You sure nothing's wrong?" said Ron

"I'm fine Ron"

"Again? What is it Harry, does your scar hurt?" Hermione whispered starting to become quite worried.

"Not it's nothing to do with my scar." Harry said irritation boiling up inside him. He knew his friends were just concerned but it was getting old and fast. He mentally made a note not to acknowledge Tan-Tan in front of them.

"Finally lost it Potter?" Said a familiar and quite unpleasant voice behind him. Harry sighed and glared at his archenemy for as long as he had been as Hogwarts. Crabbe and Goyle were behind him as usual ,looking as idiotic and oafish as ever.

"What do you want Malfoy? Finally realized that Slytherin is a crummy house and want to join Gryffindor? Well too bad we don't take in vermin." Ron said scowling.

"That's funny coming from you Weasely, since you and your family are nothing but that ….oh pardon me vermin would be the polite way of putting it wouldn't it?"

"That hit home." Said tan-tan

Harry could see that Ron's temper wouldn't be able to withhold itself any longer , Ron got very angry when Malfoy mentioned his family. He hastily cut in before the situation got even more out of hand.

"Sod off Malfoy."

Malfoy turned to him and scowled.

"Getting a little touch there aren't we Potter?"

"Don't you have innocent muggle to go torture somewhere?" Said Ron which made Hermione face fall quite dramatically. She was always very averse about the subject. Draco smiled gleefully noticing this, for some reason (aside from the fact that he was an absolute prat)he loved the look she got on her face whenever muggles were mentioned.

"Perhaps I do, wouldn't matter their nothing but worthless mud bloods." Ron lost it there. He just about launched himself at Malfoy but Harry was holding Ron back before he got any real damage done and stop the detention they were most certain to get if this carried on.

"He's not worth it Ron, come on" Harry said as they glared at Malfoy's bewildered face. He was obviously not expecting an attack from the young Weasely. He ran off silently muttering something about his father and shooting invisible daggers at the backs of their heads. Crabbe and Goyle only a few paces behind him.

"He was rather cute don't you think?" said Tan-Tan an obvious smile in his voice.

"No!" screeched Harry not even caring that half of the school thought he had gone completely bonkers. Harry turned to his red faced friends.

"I know he's infuriating but calm down Harry." Said Hermione tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"You know he is a Malfoy and all, and one of the better looking ones I rate. He could be rather pleasant ….well if you ignore that awful personality of his:"

"You ok Hermione?" said Harry placing his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. He ignored Tan-Tan previous comment as it was too shockingly appalling to even consider. Malfoy? Eughh. She looked up and smiled at him

"Yeah it's just Malfoy.' She said

Their first class was care off magical creatures with the Slytherins unfortunately. Hagrid said that he wanted to show them a rare creature he had won in a bet. They didn't like the sound of that .the last creature that had entered Hagrid's life this way hadn't exactly left in a very cheerful way.

"Did you find your wand mate?" asked Ron

"Yeah it's right here." Said Harry holding up his wand.

"Honestly Harry you should take better care of it, our wands are like the center of our existence. Imagine what would happen if you were attacked without it? I reckon you'd be doomed don't you agree?"

Harry stared at her blankly, he wanted to tell her that he was always very careful with it; A lot had been on his mind it. Sue him for being a little forgetful!

"What is it this time Hagrid?" asked Hermione .

"Hopefully not those ruddy skrewts again." Mumbled Ron a few paces behind Hermione and Harry. Harry shuddered at the thought of the creatures.

"it's somthin' that'll defintley be suprisin yer." They all looked at him hoping that whatever they would encounter would still involve them coming back all limbs attached to their bodies. The students made their way down to Hagrid's house which in some people's minds was more of a ramshackle of a thing but this mainly consisted of Slytherins, well more accurately it consisted of Malfoy who made no effort of hiding his diastase for the half giant . Then again he was a Malfoy; Malfoy's never hid their distaste for anything unfortunately.

Tan-tan was sitting quite happily on Harry's shoulder whispering disturbing things into his ear, things that Harry really didn't want to know about his fellow male students. Many turned their attention to him with puzzled and befuddled expressions. They had never seen so many disgusted faces made in such a short period of time. Can't blame him though if you had heard the words coming out of that tiny mouth you would have dropped dead from the crudeness of it all.

The sight did in fact surprise the three, which was saying a lot considering what they had been through the past few years. What surprised them was the fact that the animal was in a cage, Hagrid never cage anything unless it was extremely dangerous and this creature looked completely harmless. No, it looked more than harmless …..It was cute.

"Right here's the little beauty fer today." said Hagrid gesturing to the creature lying down in the cage. It was a tiny lamb, utterly white with large black eyes which seemed to be filled with something close to curiosity. Aside from the large wings folded behind his back it looked normal ….well for magical standards at least.

" Why is it in a cage Hagrid ?" asked Hermione quite surprised with the fact that one of the most animal loving people she had ever met had caged up such a cute , innocent little angel.

"Wait till you see what it does." Squeaked tan-tan next to Harry. Whatever it did Harry felt like it was something that they wouldn't expect it to do and this in itself was very unnerving.

"As cute as it looks Hermione it's a feisty little bugger. This is a Surouppuk or more commonly known as the sour lamb. It was given the name cause it only likes the bad-tempered and nasty. It'll be happily attacking any good-hearted people, so I suggest yer Gryffindors be keeping yer hands away from her."

"What you are you insinuating you overgrown oaf?" Said Malfoy's through clenched teeth. Hagrid frowned down at him then and the Grfindors all glared at him some even erupting into laughter. The Slytherins looked quite irritated. For a few seconds it looked like Hagrid was going to have to deal with students throwing curses at each other as well as Malfoy's ghastly personality.

"Right, who'll wan'ter pet her first?" said Hagrid looking over to the Slytherins. Everyone took a step back besides Harry who was unfortunately too late in registering that he should probably stay far away from the thing. He bowed his head in irratation.

"Harry? Ummmm…. Ok then ….good luck," said Hagrid . Harry had started to protest but Hagrid was already bending over to open the cage. The thing turned quite nasty, very quickly. Its eyes turned to a menacing shade of red and it bore teeth that harry was sure he had only ever seen in a shark documentary. Harry looked at it cursing his rotten luck.

"Hagrid are you crazy? It's going to kill him!" shouted Hermione.

"And before he even comes to terms with it…..how sad." Said Tan-Tan who didn't harbor as much concern in his voice as Harry would have liked.

"Yeah mate if I was you I'd get out of there fast" stammered Ron.

Harry gulped back the fear that was starting to well up inside him.

"Don't worry I'll be right here if anythin happens." Said Hagrid , finally able to open the cage in between the blazing fire that was escaping the Sour Lamb's jaws. It jumped out and started eyeing Harry cautiously, Harry didn't like the look in its eye. That shark had that look too …right before its jaws enclosed on its victim…. it stopped closer and sniffed Harry and for a second, he thought that he may actually come out of this alive but then it emitted something that sounded like a thousand nails running down a chalk board and all of thoughts of safety flew out of his mind. It seemed that the Dark Lord would not have the pleasure of doing him in; instead he would be ripped apart by a rabid lamb!

"You better do something before you become the boy-who-died Mr. Potter." Said Tan-Tan who had already retreated to the safe side (which was anywhere but near Harry).

"Uh Hagrid…." Said Harry beginning to take a few steps backward.

"Don't move Harry!" said Hagrid. All the while Slytherins were laughing in the background most wishing that the lamb would do some eruptible damage to the Gryffindor seeker before Hagrid could do anything about it. Malfoy's voice was most prominent in the group; tears were stinging his eyes from all the laughter that was quaking through his body.

"Malfoy go over there and help him." shouted Hagrid. Malfoy's face paled immediately.

"You think I'm going near that thing to save Potter? Ha." Came his slightly wavering retort but the lamb seemed to notice him anyway. He turned his eyes away from a very relieved Harry and started approaching Malfoy. You could hear quite audible whimpering form Malfoy as the Surouppuk's little legs trudged on the earth towards him.

Harry knew he wasn't supposed to but he smiled, he at least had the good grace not to laugh (although this was probably due to the fact that he didn't want to catch the Lamb's attention again)

"That kid's really annoying isn't he? What a fraidy-cat …his heels are knocking together, look" said a giggling Tan-Tan who apparently was very amused by Malfoy's fear. The sight was very amusing indeed, so much so that Harry had to fight back the laughter that was threatening to overflow.

"I swear if that thing touches me, my father will –"but he was interrupted by the suddenly very close Surouppuk. Malfoy closed his eyes and prayed that it would not take a chunk of his flesh with it to its grave (where it would most certainly be if it even so much dared to touch him!) .It sniffed the air around Malfoy and then its face retuned to its normal cute and innocent state. It bleated and snuggled into Malfoy's side then happily walked around and between his legs rubbing against them as it went.

"Looks like it spotted the nastiest one out of the lot." Said Ron and the Gryffindors exploded into laughter.


	3. Darth Vader and illuminated runways

**Disclaimer: **I no own nada. Zip , Zilch , Zippo!

**Authors note: **Sorry for the late post and the previous grammatical errors (he he I suck at grammar) anyway I simply loved writing this chapter. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, love you guys! More reviews are always appreciated, Enjoy!

**Darth Vader and illuminated runways**

Care off magical creatures had gone a lot better than Harry could ever have imagined. The Lamb had simply refused to leave Malfoy's side, which irritated Malfoy to no end and threatened the lives of anyone that was pleasant and remotely near him. Slytherins seemed impervious to the lamb's frightening side (I wonder why?), the health Wing had seen its largest population of Gryffindors in its history and students we're avoiding Malfoy like they would meet their untimely deaths if they were anywhere near him (which was in all likelihood true). The Lamb seemed to be most vicious in Harry's presence, so he was sent to Gryffindor Tour until they found some way of separating the little beast from Malfoy without having some sort of tragic fate befall them. Tan-Tan and Harry were currently on Harry's bed in the dorm and Harry's patience was being pushed to limits he didn't even know he had.

"You know this isn't so bad, I mean now you have silence and you can think. ….About oh I don't know …..thefacthtatyourgayandcan'tadmitittoyourself?" said Tan-Tan speaking so fast that Harry found it hard to keep track of his words.

"Ok firstly it's not actually silence when your jabbering on every five seconds and secondly . ." said Harry annunciating every word so to get the message through to the little creature.

"Yeah, yeah I know" said Tan-Tan rolling his eyes and sighing.

'" There must have been a mistake, I mean I've never thought about this until you came along. Are you sure you weren't supposed to go to someone else ….like Malfoy for example, he's way to hair-conscience to not be gay."

"So you look at his hair do you?" said Tan-Tan suggestively.

"Well yes, no….that's beside the point!"

"Sounds to me like you got one serious case of denial Mr. Potter." Said Tan-Tan closing his eyes and making himself comfortable on Harry's bed. Harry rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the quill and parchment in his hand. He was attempting to start 'Snape's Ruddy essay'. Unfortunately he wasn't having any luck, halfway through describing the difference between crushing and cutting Grubber weed for a simple healing potion he was interrupted yet again.

"I'm bored don't you have a TV or something?"

"Of course we don't this is the Wizard world…wait how do you know about TV?" asked Harry not even looking up.

"We work with muglge-borns too ya know, the last time I was there I watched Space Battle or something"

"You mean Star Wars?"

"Yeah….that was it."

There was silence for a while.

"Mr. Potter" said Tan-Tan suddenly in a deeper voice and making low hissing sounds.

"Yes?"

He made some more hissing sounds.

"I am your father."

"No you're not." Said Harry quite irritated at the little things attempt at humour.

"Yeah I know…but you're still gay."

Harry grabbed his unruly hair in frustration. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF..."

"Harry what are you shouting about?" asked Hermione walking into the boys dorm followed by silently Ron who seemed to be a little unsettled about something.

"Oh you doing your essay? We were wondering why you didn't come down for lunch…" said Ron looming over Harry as he sat on his bed.

"Aside from the fact that he would have been killed? Mr. Potter I'd re-think the people you surround yourself with. They say stupidity rubs off if you're not careful." Said Tan-Tan

"I'm glad at least one of you is taking this seriously." Said Hermione far too pleased with Harry to question him further about who he had been talking to before they had come in.

"I have started!"

"Writing your name at the top of the parchment does not count Ronald."

Harry smiled and chuckled a little which seemed to put his two friends at ease for a while.

"So did they get rid of it?"

"It was hilarious Harry you should have been there! The thing was in Malfoy's lap the whole of potions snuggling into him like he was its mother or something. It attacked any one of the teachers that tried to get close to it, Snape was the only one who could get close enough to cast a spell on it ." Ron said beaming.

"So you can come back to class now." Said Hermione. Harry frowned.

"I was hoping to get more of this essay done."

"You were up here for most of the morning you must have gotten a fair bit of it done?" said Ron

"I tried but I was a little distracted." Said Harry glaring at Tan-Tan who gave him the widest smile he could muster.

"What is he staring at?" whispered Ron to Hermione

"Harry are you ok?" asked Hermione cocking her eyebrow.

"Oh fine, fine just peachy." Said Harry sarcastically. Of course his friends didn't know what to make of the sarcasm so they were generally very worried about Harry's state of mind.

"Are you….sure?" asked Hermione. She of all people knew when her friend was withholding information and she was steadily becoming very worried.

"Hey Ron!" shouted two voices in unison outside their dormitory. Ron's head turned to the direction of the common room.

"It's Fred and George, I'll be right back," said Ron, giving Harry a second glance before leaving the room. The room was quiet except for a faint buzzing sound that even Hermione could hear.

"'Moine what if I told you that someone had come to me?" Harry paused and let the words sink into the air.

"Like whom Harry, are you in some sort of trouble?" said Hermione worry practically dripping off her words now.

"No…last night this faerie came to me and said it was form the ministry and-"

"OH MY GOD HARRY ARE YOU-"

"No! And keep it down; it keeps saying that I am though, it's rather irritating." Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Ow!" he said glaring at Tan-Tan and rubbing his shoulder.

"Are you sure, where is it?" Hermione asked looking at him square in the eye.

"Yes more than I've ever been about anything and even if I showed you, you couldn't see him." Harry said truthfully.

"Is that what that buzzing noise is?"

Harry nodded

Hermione walked about the room for a second with her usual thoughtful expression then sighed and sat down on Harry's bed.

"Well the Ministry of sexuality is notorious for getting things wrong, it's been known to turn even straight wizards gay."

"I resent that! If they didn't already have it in them it wouldn't have happened!" squeaked Tan-Tan folding his arms.

That was the best thing that Harry had heard all day. For a second he thought that the Ministry knew something he didn't even know about himself, something that he had never even considered. He was scared that he would eventually have to come out of his state of 'denial' and become…like that. He felt relief wash over him. He wanted to do a summersault he was so happy!

"Yeah they definitely got it wrong, thanks Hermione!" he said hugging his friend warmly and running out of the dorm with new found happiness.

"Wait Harry!" shouted Hermione but it was too late. Harry wasn't listening to anything or anyone now . Something could have gone wrong!

Hermione wanted to tell him that there was still a chance that they'd been right , and if they had been, she would love him no matter what and he could talk to her if he wanted but she knew he would be too stubborn to even consider the fact that he was gay.

Something sighed beside her but an unknown force was preventing her from hearing it.

"He's so gay that he's friends with Azlan, as the muggles would say." Said the voice but of course she couldn't hear it and even if she could her mind was already too busy contemplating Harry's sexuality to muster the interest to care.

When Harry got to the common room there was some sort of heated debate going on. Lavender Brown was staring, red faced, at the Weasley twins.

"All I'm saying is that the uniforms are hideous they should be changed."

"And all we're saying is that we wear normal clothes under our cloaks anyway." Said George

"Hey guys what's going on?" Said Harry descending down the stairs

"Lavender's trying to get Dumbledore to change the uniform but he's not letting her."

Well of course not thought Harry, the Hogwarts uniforms had been around for so long he saw no sense in changing them now.

"Well I'm not walking around in these hideous things, and I'm going to make sure no one else has to either!' she said turning up her nose and walking out the room.

"What's up with her?" asked Harry. Ron, Fred and George gave him looks that said they didn't have a cooking clue either.

"Well we should probably be getting back to class, where's Hermione?" Asked Ron

"Oh she's still up in our dorm." Harry said smiling. Ron gave him a quizzical look then rushed up the stairs to go and fetch their best friend.

The day went well (on account of the fact that there were no seemingly cute animals hunting him down). He even found it in himself to completely ignore the faerie , after hours of trying to get Harry out of his state of 'denial' Tan-Tan decided to give up for the day and rest in Harry's room. It was almost dinner and Harry, Hermione and Ron were heading to the Great hall. Harry still had that signature smile plastered on his face and was practically skipping next to his friends.

"What's got him so happy?" questioned Ron.

Hermione stopped for a second then continued walking.

"I don't know." She replied. Harry hadn't told her not to say anything to Ron but he was extremely thankful that she had not; he had the feeling that he would be a whole lot less understanding.

"Mr.'s Weasley!" screeched a voice, they recognized it as McGonagall's and rushed over to see what the twins had done this time.

"Oh no, mums gonna kill them if she gets another letter from the school." Sighed Ron with a distressed expression on his face.

"You two have been tampering with Slytherin pumpkin juice"

"Absolutely not Professor how could you accuse as of such a thing?' exclaimed George

"Yeah we were just innocent bystanders, I mean we would never do that!" echoed Fred. Harry smiled they all knew that was far from true.

"Then how do you explain the enlarged features of the students currently in the Health wing?"

"The growth serum Hagrid uses in the pumpkins went faulty?" George tried.

"Yeah right." Said Harry

"Nice try, come with me." She said giving them equally displeased expressions. The twins looked over at them with defeated expressions and Harry couldn't help feeling sorry for them. The punishment they were both certainly going to get was interrupted by another voice.

"But professor you must understand, the uniforms need to be changed!" said Lavender. Harry could hear the sound of footsteps approaching them. Dumbledore was walking with Lavender and he seemed to have quite the irritated expression on his face, Harry raised an eyebrow. Lavender must really be pestering the headmaster.

"Yes miss. Brown but the Hogwarts uniform has been around…oh my. What, may I ask, have the these two gotten themselves into this time?" asked Dumbledore with a chuckle.

"They put one of their… joke concoctions in the pumpkin juice of some of the Slytherin students." Said McGonagall.

"Ah…" said Dumbledore stroking his beard.

"I think I know the perfect punishment. Boys you two are to assist Miss Brown here with her new ideas for the Hogwarts uniform and if it is sufficient we may discus some changes." Harry was very sceptical about that he doubted the Headmaster would ever change the uniform.

"What! But they won't take anything seriously!" exclaimed Lavender.

"What on earth do you mean Lavy? We'll be more than serious." The twins said innocent expressions on their faces and arms resting on Lavender's shoulder.

"Well that's what she gets for trying to change things that shouldn't be changed." Said Hermione, Harry noted that Hermione's relationship with her hadn't really improved at all.

"Yeah but no one deserves the twins, they'll destroy any chance she gets at changing anything."

"Exactly." Harry said smiling. Ron looked over at him and then understanding dawned on him.

"Oh!" said Ron.

As Harry had expected the Twins were nothing but trouble. They would attach exploding devices, and slime machines on the back of the uniforms (more so the Slytherin's than any others house). Lavender was in tears half the time and Parvati came and spoke to the twins on several occasions but nothing helped. It wasn't until later that night that the twins decided to do something reasonable but Harry doubted that everything was as it seemed. The first half of the night included Harry and Ron staying in the Library trying to finish their essays and Hermione lecturing them the other. All the while Tan-Tan was still happily sleeping and was still in the morning much to Harry's relief.

The trio were walking together to breakfast, Ron and Harry quite exhausted from the late night writing when the twins rushed past them.

"Did you get the uniforms done!" shouted Ron behind them.

"Yeah, their awesome if we do say so ourselves!" shouted the twins.

They were sitting at the table when the twins hushed everyone in the hall and stood on top of the Gryffindor table.

"What do you think their doing?" whispered Harry.

"Dunno but knowing the twins it's bound to be something good." Ron whispered back. Hermione folded her arms and had a very peeved look on her face.

"Hello everyone! Recently Miss Brown decided that the Hogwarts uniform need some touching up." Said George. There was a murmur of disaprovement and some approving. Lavender did not look at all happy with the situation she turned away and sobbed silently.

"So George and I were nice enough to put forward our services." said Fred beaming, a sure sign of trouble.

Suddenly a large runway appeared in between the tables. It had blinking lights and 'Hogwarts fashion show' written in large letters on the front.

"Minerva surely no one consented to this?" drawled Snape at the teachers table.

" unfortunately Dumbledore did…more or less."

"Right we'll need a female model, Lavender?" The twins said gesturing over to her. Her face brightened and she looked up and dried her tears. There was a rupture of applause in the hall which only made the smile on her face wider. She walked up to the platform and stood in front of the hall. Suddenly her clothes were changed. She was now wearing the Gryffindor uniform but the jersey had a thin golden ribbon stitched into the bottom of the jersey. The Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff one's were identical except in their house colures.

"I can't believe you went with my idea!" she exclaimed happy.

"Of course Lavy anything for you." Said the twins. All that for a stupid ribbon at the bottom of the jersey? Harry felt like he was missing something, surely the twins hadn't actually something productive?

"Now we need a male model, any volunteers?" said George. No hand was raised.

"We thought not, that's why we took this hat and put in all your names, that's right!" Said the twins. The male students in the Great Hall broke into a frenzy of disagreement.

"Hold on, hold on." Said Fred

"Now I will be pulling out a completely RANDOM name from this RANDOM hat." Said Fed

"Get on with it!" shouted someone in the crowd. The twins frowned.

"If you will do the honours George."

"Oh most certainly Fred." Said George doing a bow putting his hand in the hat and pulling out a piece of paper.

"Ah what do you know Draco Malfoy." Said the twins in unison. The great hall erupted into laughter. Harry was in stitches he was laughing so hard. Fred and George were walking towards the Slytherin table.

"If you think I'm going to-"said Malfoy.

"No choice Malfoy old boy, got permission from Dumbledore himself." said Fred with a wicked grin, even though that was not how Harry had heard it.

The twins promptly when to either side of Malfoy and hooked their arms around his.

"Let go of me you weasels!" shouted Malfoy.

"No can do little ferret." Said Fred.

They hauled him onto the stage and Malfoy scrambled onto a standing position. His expensive cloak and clothes was replaced by Gryffindor uniform.

"Never looked better Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

People were wolf whistling and telling Malfoy to 'give them a little walk' Malfoy was more distressed than Harry had ever seen him. His once pale cheeks were a brilliant shade on pink and he was looking over at his Slytherin friends for help. They seemed to be finding it hard to withhold their laughter as well.

"Come on Malfoy strut your stuff!" shouted the twins. Malfoy gave them a glare that could kill then straightened himself out and began to walk down the runway with the most smug expression Harry had ever seen on him. Trust Malfoy to have the same pureblood arrogance even in this kind of situation. The noise in the great hall died and everyone stared in disbelief at Malfoy. He was modelling! And doing a damn good job at it too. It was like was born for the runway and even Harry had to admit that. Some of the girls swooned and all the boys rolled their eyes. Just because he was good looking and the uniform looked unbelievably good on him and….oh Merlin's beard!

"Told you." Said a familiar voice behind him. Harry slowly turned his head towards Tan-Tan.

"When did you get here?"

"Oh around the point where you started staring at Malfoy with _lustful_ eyes." said Tan-Tan

Harry couldn't even muster up the will to deny anything he was so horrified. He had not been looking at Malfoy with 'lustful eyes,' that was simply outrages!

"Stop denying it Mr. Potter" said Tan-Tan as they turned their heads to face Malfoy who gave Harry a self-satisfied smile.

Oh Merlin this was not Happening!


	4. You sure it wasn't pollyjuice potion?

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Harry potter or the characters, if I did Harry wouldn't have married Ginny, Fred wouldn't have died and Snape….oh Snape (excuse me while I sob uncontrollably )

**Authors note: ** Sorry to anyone who was waiting for an update, exams are here and I need to study so I won't live in a cardboard box when I'm older sigh… anyway on with the fanfiction

**Are you sure it wasn't Pollyjuice potion?**

Harry was thoroughly disturbed- as disturbed as you could get I reckon. He drifted through the day with a dazed expression and anyone who tried to communicate with him received either a 'huh?' or a 'sorry I wasn't listening'. This was because his mind was wondering into places he would never have let it go before. Suddenly things that were impossible were fast becoming a possible reality. Tan-tan was relentless as ever but what he said did not bother Harry as much anymore he couldn't find it in himself to feel the anger and annoyance he once had.

The thoughts he had about Malfoy could not be his own, this was all Tan-Tan and that infernal Ministry of Sexuality's fault! There was no way he was gay, he couldn't be…..what would Hermione think? What would Ron think? What would the world think? If he turned out that way no one would ever forgive him…

"Harry!" Ron shouted

"Oh uh what were you saying?"

"You've been spacing out all day mate, you sure you're ok?"

They were up in their dorm and Ron had been going on about something, what that was exactly he didn't know. Tan-tan was resting sleepily on Harry's right shoulder his little head on Harry's neck but he couldn't feel him, he couldn't feel anything.

"Yeah I'm fine, so what was that about Malfoy?" he said his voice barely a whisper. Ron noticed this but decided to keep talking.

"There's rumors going round that he's, you know …a poofter."

"Really?" Harry wanted to laugh at the Irony of it all. Here Ron was sitting with the one that was supposedly the poofter and Malfoy was the straight one. The world didn't make sense anymore.

"Don't listen to what he says, Mr. Potter." Said Tan-Tan.

"Yeah, did you see him up there? He looked like he was enjoying prancing around on the stage. I wonder what daddy Malfoy would do if he found out that his son was a closet case. I'd never want a son like that. It would be downright embarrassing."

Tan-Tan gasped.

Harry cringed inwardly and gave Tan-Tan a look that said that whatever he was going to do to Ron because of the comment was nowhere near acceptable. He didn't need to care what Ron's opinions on homosexuality were because he would never need him to accept him for being gay. Everything was fine.

"They're just rumors Ron and would it really matter if he was like that…."

"Of course it would! Imagine having to…Harry you're shaking."

Harry was indeed shaking. He felt lost and confused and suddenly very friendless. His head was cast downwards, his hands were clenched and his eyes were shut tightly. If Ron didn't know any better he would have sworn Harry was going to cry. Ron was looking at him not able to comprehend what was happening to his best friend, and of course he would never understand, no one ever would.

"Mr. Potter…" started Tan-Tan tentatively

Harry never looked like this unless something bad was happening, why hadn't he told them what it was? Thought Ron. He had noticed his friend's distress but hadn't pushed him further about it because he thought that he would tell him if it really was serious. He should find Hermione, she always knew the answers to everything and Ron was utterly out of answers right now.

"Harry I'm going to go find Hermione, okay?"

Harry managed a nod and Ron ran out of the room in slight panic.

Tan-Tan looked at Harry sympathetically.

"It's okay Mr. Potter," he said

"No it's not," said Harry, his voice braking slightly.

Hermione was coming that was good news right? He could speak to her and everything would be fine again….but what if it wasn't? What if Tan-Tan was right?

He suddenly didn't feel like speaking to anyone anymore... he need to go out, he need to think this through himself. He hurriedly got up and ran out of the common room, ignoring Ron, Tan-Tan and Hermione's shouts of protest behind him.

"What did you say to him Ron!" Hermione said fuming.

"Nothing I swear! We were talking about Malfoy and the rumors and how horrible it would be if..."

Hermione smacked him over the head with a terribly heavy book she was carrying.

"Ron you pompous idiot!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth, sister." Said Tan-Tan

Harry's footsteps echoing through the corridors as he ran and ran. He wasn't sure where he was going but he did not particular care. Anywhere was fine.

He stopped when he say a tall blonde figure leaning against an archway. His face was illuminated by the moon light while he stared out into the night, his brows were creased in thought and he had the usual scowl on his face. Something seemed off though, rather than seeming totally angry he seemed very troubled. He was looking up and down worriedly almost as if he was looking for the answers to his problems among the stars. Great, not even Malfoy made sense anymore.

Harry turned around, he was the last person he wanted to see right now, heck he was the last person he wanted to see ever. Malfoy had unfortunately already noticed Harry though and he was terribly angry when he did.

He must have heard about the rumors, Harry thought, finally understanding Malfoy's distressed expression.

"Ah what do you know? The golden boy himself and just when I thought this night couldn't get any more nauseating." Malfoy said, his scowl deepening.

Harry let himself breathe for a few seconds; he couldn't let Malfoy see that he was bothered.

"It's not my fault everyone thinks you're gay Malfoy, you're the one who did a pretty good job of convincing them about it."

Malfoy looked about ready to kill him.

"I am not gay, Potter, and you'd do well to remember that!" he said, his voice wavering slightly and he pulled out his wand. Harry already had his out, ready to curse Malfoy to oblivion if he tried anything.

"I don't really care. Go rant your childish insecurities to someone who does," said Harry, turning his back- too miserable to deal with Malfoy. He started walking off in the other direction.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!"

Malfoy was knocked backwards and lay there for a few moments. Harry sighed, why had the idiot attacked him? Well never mind… that was a stupid question. When had Malfoy ever needed a reason to attack him?

"Potter." He groaned angrily and staggered to a standing position. Harry cursed himself inwardly he should have left when he had the chance.

"_Reducto_!"Malfoy shouted completely destroying the arch and some of the floor next to Harry.

"_Locomotor Mortis_, _Expelliarmus_!"

Harry shouted and Malfoy's legs were locked together and his wand was lying beside him. Malfoy glared at him and Harry glared back letting him know just how much he despise he felt for him at this moment.

"Stupid move Malfoy, we both know I'm better than you at this."

"Mr. Potter, the only stupidity I see exhibited here does not belong to Mr. Malfoy," drawled an irked Potions Master behind him.

Harry sighed- defeated, knowing he had cost his house about an unbelievable amount of points. He didn't even try to explain the fact that Malfoy had attacked him first- he knew Snape would never listen.

"50 points from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow. Un-bind Mr. Malfoy now."

The injustice of it all! Harry felt like using his wand to do far more terrible things but he did as Snape said and trudged off into the direction of the common room. He was in an even worse mood when he returned to the common room and Ron and Hermione barley got a word in edge ways before he collapsed on his bed exasperated.

The rumors were a little less vicious the next day, on the account of Malfoy threatening to bring down his father's wrath if anyone spoke another word about it. Ron and Hermione were quite careful with their words when speaking to Harry just in case what they said upset him in anyway , which was funny because this did nothing but make Harry more angry than he was before. Even Tan-tan ceased his badgering and chose to hover in silence beside Harry the rest of the day.

They were sitting in potions and Harry wasn't listening, he wasn't even looking at Snape. He was sure if he saw that greasy-haired git's face he might lose all semblance of control. He felt something knock him over the head.

"Mr. Potter , pay attention or I'll have to create a lower potions mark just to accommodate your idiocy," drawled Snape.

Malfoy chuckled a few seats away from him and gave Harry a hateful scowl. He had obviously not gotten over last night's happenings and was no doubt planning to get him back in some way. Harry sighed again and cursed fate for his rotten luck.

He glared at Snape and pretended to be listening- the last thing he needed right now was another detention.

"Harry I know you can't say anything to Ron but for Merlin's sake talk to me!" urged Hermione as they sat at on the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"She'll understand, Mr. Potter; lots of wizards have gone through what you are. It's okay to feel a little confused about it." Said Tan-Tan

He wasn't going through a bloody thing!

"I'll tell you about it later," he said, glancing at Ron who was having a conversation with Seamus.

"Okay, fine. I'm going to the library" she said, standing up and walking out of the Great Hall. Harry really did want to tell her about what was happening to him but he just couldn't say it- every time he's tried to explain the words would come out as pointless gibberish. Right now would be the perfect moment to speak to her though- Ron wouldn't leave his meal to follow them if Harry ran after her now, would he?

"I think I'll head to the library as well," he said, shooting up and running out of the Great Hall and Tan-Tan followed silently behind.

Ron couldn't even voice his confusion he was gone so quickly.

She was walking with a book levitated in front of her, completely consumed with its content. Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit. Couldn't she get a moment without her precious books?

"Mr. Potter the hole!" shouted Tan-Tan

His face fell when he saw where she was heading, the hole Malfoy had blasted into the wall and a bit of the floor hadn't been fixed and Hermione was ignoring the warning spells that went off as she was nearing it. Her walking space was running out fast and it was a long way down.

"Hermione!" he shouted and she turned around but it was too late her leg was already leaning into non excitant ground. She was about to plummet to her doom but two strong arms caught her before Harry's worst nightmare could come true. He smiled in relief but his happiness turned into shock. Because there was Malfoy, holding Hermione securely and keeping her away from harm.

"Well I'll be…" whispered Tan-Tan.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said echoing Harry's shock. Malfoy pulled her away for the hole and stared at them- confused and very much taken aback by his actions. He took a few steps backwards, his head turned to Harry who stared at him bewildered- and then he ran off.

Harry was speechless; did he just see what he thought he did? Hermione turned to Harry.

"That was Malfoy and not someone who looked exceptionally like him right?"

Harry didn't answer because he wasn't sure he knew the answer to that question either.

All the while young mister Malfoy was running out of the castle in panic. He had just saved a Mudblood- his Pureblood ancestors would turn in their graves if they knew. He was he going mad! Any other day he would have rejoiced at the prospect of Mudblood Granger falling to her doom- but his arms had acted before he knew what he was doing.

He stopped.

There was that annoying shrieking noise that Malfoy would do anything to forget.

Hagrid was running after a very peeved Surouppuk who had apparently escaped from his cage when it saw Malfoy it happily ran towards him but then it stopped suddenly. He was about to tell it to leave him alone when it bared its teeth and shot towards him…

"Why did he save me?" Hermione said sitting next to Harry in their dorm that night.

"I have no idea… maybe he's feeling ill."

"Or maybe he hit his head." Said Tan-Tan

"Or maybe that wasn't him but someone who drank Pollyjuice potion to make themselves look like him."

Hermione smiled and cocked her eyebrow.

"That's absurd, Harry."

"There's no other explanation for it."

"There's the obvious one- maybe Malfoy's not as bad as everyone says he is."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard"

"Oh and Pollyjuice potion isn't?"

He frowned at her- okay, maybe it was just a little far-fetched.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked

"I don't know," Harry said

"Well since we're alone you can tell me what's been bothering you," said Hermione, looking Harry in the eye and silently telling him that he could not wriggle himself out of this situation.

"Go on Mr. Potter," said Tan-Tan

"I…uh….maybe…it could be…."

"You can tell me Harry," she urged

"Well I had a strange thought the other day and now I'm scared that I'm turning like…that."

"Gay?"

"Don't say it," said Harry, turning away

"Well … a few strange thoughts don't automatically put you in queer town but you need to understand that if you are…you know, then it's ok. No one is going to judge you for it."

"Yeah, except Ron and the rest of the world."

"That's a tad melodramatic," said Tan-Tan.

"Ron will come around eventually," she said.

"It's probably nothing 'Moine- I'm straight."

"Yeah… probably." She said

"Malfoy's in the Health wing!" Ron shouted, rushing into the dorm

"What? Why?" asked Hermione. She was too interested in finding the reason why to scold Ron for looking so happy when Malfoy could be seriously injured; well it was Malfoy….but that didn't matter.

"They say he got attack by the sour lamb."

"I thought it only attacked the kind-hearted," said Harry, quite interested now- Malfoy was surprising him more than ever.

"Maybe it wasn't the Surouppuk but something that drank Polly juice potion to look like it," teased Tan-Tan. Harry glared at him.

"Well come on, let's go," said Hermione

"Go where exactly?" asked Ron

"Isn't it obvious?" said Tan-Tan

"The health wing, of course," she said, getting up

"Why?" asked Harry, very reluctant to go and visit his sworn enemy in the Health wing.

"He saved my life, Harry. I have to go and say something."

"No you don't," said Harry

"He saved your life? When?" asked Ron

"I'll tell you about it later, come on," she said, dragging both of them by the arm.

Malfoy was beyond miserable. The filthy beast had actually attacked him. Him, a Malfoy! He was going to owl his father and make sure that it ended up on someone's dinner plate! He was covered in bite marks and he had an ugly gash on his arm. He was dying, Merlin he was dying! They would find him dead in the morning and he wouldn't even have paid Potter and those insufferable Weasley twins back! There was a shuffling outside the door, interrupting his melodramatic inward ranting.

That must be his Slytherin friends at the door.

But it wasn't his Slytherin friends. It wasn't even someone form Slytherin. It was Potter and his two muggle-loving lackeys!

Ron and Harry were glaring at Malfoy and the Hermione was looking sympethically at him. He didn't need any sympathy- especially not form her!

"What do you want?" he spat with as much venom as he could muster.

"He really isn't worth it, 'Mione," said Ron.

"Shut it, Ron," snapped Hermione. She looked away for a second, then she creased her eyebrows.

"Thank you," she said

"Huh?"

"Thank you for- you know- saving my life," she said, looking like she was having a hard time with it too.

Great- she had to bring that up, Thought Malfoy

"Save it Granger- I honestly don't know what came over me," Malfoy said, sneering.

"Why you sniveling little….." Ron said, advancing on him

"Leave him alone Ron- he's already hurt," said Harry. Draco turned to him and glared. Potter oh Potter he always had to be the godamn hero all the time, Thought Malfoy.

"Go away- I don't want the stench of Mudblood in my room."

Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy, trying very hard not to curse him to the next millennium. After Hermione had come all the way here that was the reaction she got out of the git?

"Leave him Harry- let's go," Hermione said, looking a little disappointed.

"You know for a second there I thought there was actually some good in you," Harry spat.

Malfoy smiled.

"Well you thought wrong….." he said. Harry turned away and He, Ron and Hermione started walking out of the room.

"You just blew your chances buddy, big time," squeaked Tan-Tan

"Like I care about that," said Malfoy- and Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait, you heard him?" asked Harry, his voice laced with shock.

"That blue thing? Well of course I did."

"Well… this is an interesting development," said Tan-Tan


	5. The Birds , They are Watching

**Disclaimer: **if only *sigh* ….I don't own the characters unfortunately. If I did I'd be rich and I'd rule the world by now…but I don't…cause I'm not rich…and don't own Harry Potter…. But I'll find other means… ok that was a TAD weird.

**Authours note****: **It's done! And the exams are going just fine thanks for asking, math on Tuesday kill me now!

Just a warning you , it's a tad long well for my standards at least , but keep reading something interesting happens in the chapter … and no I won't tell you what. (you could probably guess though heh-heh) Read on!

Oh and Special Mention must go to _DiamantStorm_ for commenting so much and to everyone who subscribed to the story, I really appreciate it.

Fancy a bit of reviewing, governor?

If you can stay 10 minutes without blinking you are excused from commenting but otherwise…. Review please!

Well what can I say this chapter was soooo embarrassing to write I had to pause and screech every few seconds towards the end of it…sigh

Yeah so read …and review…yeah that's about it

**The birds, they are watching you**

Imagine the funniest thing you've ever seen, okay got it? Multiply that by a thousand and that's how funny Harry Potter would have found the situation. It started with a gentle chuckle but it soon turned to uncontrollable laughter. He clutched his side and collapsed to the floor in a fit off laughter. Tan-Tan was mimicking Harry's actions and soon Tan-Tan's squeaky voice and Harry's adolescent voice echoed through the hospital wing. Harry couldn't remember when he'd laughed so much!

"What are you laughing about Potter?" Asked Malfoy, his voice full of irritation

"You're, you're…" he tried to say but all that came out was laughter and laughter, he tried to put his hand on it in an attempt to cease it but the situation was simply too funny! Hermione and Ron didn't seem to get the joke though; they stared at their friend with confused expressions then looked at Malfoy in an attempt to understand… strange ,he didn't look any funnier than usual , well honestly he didn't look funny at all ( aside from the fact that he was covered in bite marks , that was quite funny)

"Potter I demand you stop this intolerable laughter!" yelled Malfoy quite irritated and quite confused.

"No…Can't...stop pfft" said Harry through his laughter.

"Well I can't say I didn't see this coming…" said Tan-Tan as he drifted over to Malfoy's side loosing control of his wings because of the laughter and tumbling down to Malfoy's bed. Where he laughed and laughed… Malfoy stared at the creature and then back at Harry.

"Harry what on earth is so funny?" Asked Hermione

"He ...saw...him, he saw him" said Harry the laughter still racking through his body.

"Oh poor boy he looks like he'll have a harder time than you are." Tan- Tan said looking up at Malfoy, who shot him a questioning glance.

"He saw who Harry?"

"Oh…"Hermione said looking over at Malfoy with a surprised expression but that didn't last long. It quickly changed to an expression of accepeptence. It wasn't really that much to absorb, I mean Malfoy turning out gay was sort of predictable really...

"Saw what? Saw what?" asked Ron questioning his friends. He was getting rather irritated about not being in with the joke.

Malfoy was more confused than ever. Was it weird that he had seen the creature? Surely not .I mean it was as visible as Potter, Granger and Weasly were.

"Potter you're bliming mad!" Said Malfoy sneering.

"And you're gay." Harry said softly, the laughter finally easing up. He got up and turned to his friends.

"What?" asked Malfoy pushing out his hands to try and get out of his bed?

"You know what? I'm feeling a lot better guys, let's go." He said linking his arms with his two best friends' and leading them out of the Hospital wing. Ron and Hermione complied willingly; Tan-Tan followed behind with a sinister smile on his face that even Malfoy knew couldn't mean anything good, leaving a very annoyed Malfoy behind who was semi of his bed.

"Potter! Potter!" Malfoy shouted behind him enraged. What in the name of Merlin was so funny!

"Mate...you're acting really weird, maybe we should go back to The Heal Wing and speak to Madam Promfrey."

"I'm fine Ron, don't worry I've just have a lot on my mind."

"You can tell me about it you know, I am your best friend?" said Ron

" Uh…"Harry said looking anywhere but at Ron. He doubted his friend had the capacity to deal with the news right now even though he wasn't really sure what the news was. I mean all he had to do was tell Ron about Tan-Tan, he would believe him if he told him that it had all been a big mishap right? So then what was holding him back?

"Ron I think Harry will tell us when he's ready." said Hermione. Harry inwardly thanked the heavens for her.

"You seem to know what's going on," Said Ron his frustration with the situation evident.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Hermione

"Yeah..." said Ron said sarcastically, unlinking is arm and stomping of towards the common room.

"Ron..." said Harry extending his arm to stop his friend

"Leave him Harry, when you're ready to tell him, tell him but only..."

"and what do I have to tell him exactly, Hermione?" Harry said turning to his friend

"…I'll let you figure that out." She said walking forwards.

Harry sighed but then smiled.

"I can't believe it..." said Harry

"That Malfoy is in denial? How can't you have it was written all over his sniveling pure-blood face."

"Yeah I suppose …." Harry said

"But still…"

"Did you see the look on his face?" Harry said Laughter once again bubbling up inside him

"He was so confused…no pun intended." Hermione said as they both fought the laughter that was steadily building up inside him.

Ron was being distant the next morning, not that Harry would have noticed since he was taking any chance he got to avoid the red-headed teen. Malfoy had apparently been discharged from the Health wing and while she had cured his injuries, Madam Promfrey couldn't cure his foul mood though. There was no cure for that ,well nothing but one Harry Potter painfully gasping for his last breath, that is. When he got his hands on the scar-head he was going to rip him limb from limb (or at least get Crabbe and Goyle to do it, no sense in ruining his nails because of it).

Much to the confusion of the school, Harry burst into laughter every time he saw Malfoy and no one understood why (besides Hermione of course but even she didn't find it THAT funny). Malfoy was way past the simple desire to see Harry ripped limb from limb by the time the day was done. He wanted him gone, completely obliterated off the face of the wizarding world!

Harry was on his way to Snape's detention, his head bowed and his mind mulling over what he was going to do about Ron. He couldn't just tell him about Tan-Tan could he?

"Are you ever planning to leave?" asked Harry

"Nope. Well actually…."

"Actually?" Harry said hopeful

"Well don't look so distraught to see me leave now," Said Tan-Tan a little offended. "Anyway the Ministry contacted me and said that I'd have to do a double job, double! Can you believe that, and to think I work so hard already…"

"Wait a double job?" asked Harry

"Yeah you know cause of Malfoy, so I'll have to help you BOTH through this."

Harry stopped to process this. The time he had with Tan-Tan would be cut in half, and the source of all this madness would be gone! (For half the day at least)

"Wait …doesn't this mean that he'll know about me?" exclaimed Harry.

Tan-Tan fluttered forwards and then turned to Harry.

"Well yeah I suppose." Tan-Tan said matter-of-factly

"What do you mean 'well yeah I suppose?'. Malfoy can't know about this! You can't tell him"

"He's seen you talking to me already."

"Well then don't help him. Help me, I don't know what I'll do if you're not next to me every waking moment of my life." Harry said hoping that this would persuade the little demon to not reveal this to Malfoy. What would Harry do if he found out?

"Save it Mr. Potter. A faerie gots to do what a faerie gots to do."

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Harry sarcastically.

Harry looked at Tan-Tan and frowned. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the magical entity.

"That's not going to work; you'll get hurt if you try." Tan-Tan said fluttering forwards his pitch a little higher (if that was even possible).

"And why is that exactly?" questioned Harry

" The Ministry put a very strong protection spell on all the faeries , in case their wizards turned ugly and tried to curse them," said Tan-Tan

"I reckon that happened a lot then? Can't imagine why!"

Harry lowered his wand. He didn't know if the thing was telling the truth but he didn't want to risk it. Right now he had to figure out some way of shutting the thing up.

"Speak of the devil." Said Tan-Tan.

Malfoy was walking towards them with an expression that practically shouted that he wanted him dead more than anything. They were running into each other more so than usual lately, which wasn't such a surprise, considering all the bad luck Harry was having.

"Out for a stroll with your beast Potter?" sneered Malfoy

"Faerie." Harry corrected

"What did you just call me?" Malfoy said moving closer to Harry.

"That's not what I meant Malfoy, calm down. You know, the more you hide it the more it shows." Harry said walking past him.

"You're one to talk." Said Tan-Tan

" Shut up!" whispered Harry to Tan-Tan trying to swat him away , but apparently Tan-Tan had had more dodging practice then Harry had had at swatting.

Malfoy stared at him blankly.

"What is he talking about?" Malfoy asked

"I have no idea, and even if I did it wouldn't be any of your business." Harry snapped

"How dare you Potter! Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?" Malfoy said through clenched teeth.

"Yes; a spoilt little closet-case ferret." Harry was surprised the words had come out of his mouth. Why was he mocking Malfoy about something like that?

Malfoy looked very much infuriated. He pointed his wand at Harry.

"You'll regret saying that after I'm done with you." Draco Said and Harry narrowed his eyes. Was Malfoy stupid enough to actually attack him again? There were teachers around; in fact they were right by Snape's….Oh bloody hell!

"_Furnun_-"

"Whoa, whoa let's all just calm down now." Said Tan-Tan flying in front of Malfoy

"You can help each other with your problems"

"What problems?" asked Malfoy?

Oh Merlin, please let this thing shut up now! Thought Harry.

"You know, with your denial." Sais Tan-Tan

"For the last time-"Harry started

"I AM NOT GAY!" shouted both Harry and Malfoy. Malfoy looked over at Harry a little confused.

"D-E-N-A-I-L" Tan-Tan sang.

There was silence for a few long excruciating seconds.

"Oh I see, that's why you've been accusing me of such horrendous things, you're the closet case." Said Malfoy smiling and lifting his eyebrows.

"Don't try and turn this on me Malfoy." Harry said eyes narrowing

"Uh-huh." Said Malfoy lowering his wand

"You don't actually think-"started Harry

"Whatever you say Potter." He said smiling widely.

"Well I need to be getting back to the department to report back to them about you two, try not to kill each other while I'm gone." Tan-Tan said fluttering away

"Wait? What department?" Asked Malfoy but Tan-Tan was already gone.

Harry watched Tan-Tan's little body disappear into the distance and made a decision.

"The Department of Sexuality, they help wizards and witches when they're in denial about their sexuality and only those in denial can see them." Harry said sighing. Better him telling Malfoy than Tan-Tan who would twist it into something that would cause Harry to die of embarrassment.

"And that thing is here to help you?" asked Malfoy chuckling

"And now, you." Harry said sneering at him. Draco Malfoy's face fell quite dramatically.

"Oh very funny Potter,"

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?"

"I wonder what your fans will say when they find out their little golden-boy is a Poofter?"

Did he just miss the entire conversation? He was one too!

"Oh and what are you going to tell them? A little faerie that only gay people can see is following me around?" asked Harry.

Malfoy frowned. Great Potter was gay and he couldn't even say anything about it! They wouldn't believe him anyway, they'd think he was just making it up to cover for…

"Well if you don't mind I have a detention caused by you to get to." Harry said Walking past pushing him aside as he did so.

Malfoy chuckled; at least he was causing Potter some unease.

And now- at least he wasn't alone anymore...

Apparently getting to the Ministry and back wasn't a very long affair much to Harry's annoyance. When he woke up the next morning Tan-Tan was perched on his bedside table smiling cheekily.

"Hello, rise and shine your royal gayness." Said Tan-tan

"Ugh!"

Harry rolled over and put a pillow over his head.

"So how did it go?" asked Tan-Tan?

"So how did what go?" asked Harry, careful to not wake his sleeping dorm mates.

"Malfoy?"

Harry sighed and looked away scowling.

"What do you want me to say? We fell in love, got married and are planning to spend the rest of our lives taking long, romantic walks along the beach together?" asked Harry and he hated himself for saying the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

"Well not yet." Said Tan-Tan

"What do you mean not yet, not EVER?" Harry exclaimed a little too loudly , some of his dorm mates were beginning to stir he noticed.

"Even though you hate him you ,he's going through the same thing you are and because of that you can help each other."

"I don't want any help from him or you, just leave me alone." Said Harry closing his eyes and turning his head away from Tan-Tan.

Tan-Tan looked at Harry a little irritated.

"Fine, I'm going to Mr. Malfoy."

Tan-Tan fluttered away, and Harry hoped more than anything that he wouldn't come back.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting at the Gryffindor table and Ron was still refusing to speak to either of them until they told him what was going on. There was complete silence between the friends, and not the were-such-good-friends-we-don't-need-to-speak to each other kind of silence but the awkward kind.

"Pass the salt." Harry said to Ron.

Ron just looked at him and then turned away. Harry sighed and reached over to get the slat.

He was feeling like his life had just ended, his best friend wouldn't talk to him and he couldn't tell him about his problems because he was too afraid of how he would react and worst of all Malfoy knew about him and Tan-Tan. If the Hall wasn't filled with so many eyes , Harry felt that he might have cried right there but he had too much pride for that… and what do you know , to make it worse Malfoy was walking towards him accompanied by Tan-Tan no less.

"Potter, I need to speak to you know!' Malfoy said to Harry. Everyone's eyes turned to them expecting some elaborate dueling mach to take place.

"Hey look it's the model." Fred teased

Malfoy scowled at him

"Now, Potter." Demanded Malfoy

"Fine." Harry said getting up a following Malfoy out of the room. The Hall was silent and Ron was completely shell-shocked. His best friend could talk to Draco Malfoy and not to him? Hermione was a little surprised but she ignored it for the most part and turned back to the book she had been reading before Malfoy had shown up.

When they were outside and sure there was no one listening Malfoy began to speak to Harry.

"Make this thing go away, I can't stand it anymore." Spat Malfoy.

"And you think if I could have gotten rid of him, I wouldn't have done so ages ago?" Asked Harry.

"He's driving me up the wall."

"I had to deal with him longer than you have so considered yourself lucky." Said Harry rolling his eyes.

"You two say the nicest things." Tan-Tan said pouting as he crossed his arms.

Was this actually happening? Was he seriously having something close to a civilized conversation with Draco Malfoy of all people? Why did he have to be in this situation, why couldn't his life just go right for once?

"Look Malfoy just because Tan-Tan is following us around does not mean you can just talk to me whenever you want, just because you're in denial-"

"In denial? Me? I reckon you should take a long look at yourself golden boy." Said Malfoy scowling.

"You're the gay one."

"You know there's one way to tell." Said Tan-Tan

"And what would that be exactly?" asked Harry as he and Malfoy turned to face Tan-Tan.

"You just have to kiss each other is all."

"WHAT!" they both said in unison.

"You have got to be joking." Said Harry completely distraught

"I wouldn't ever kiss P-Potter!"

"Well if you two are as straight as you say you are it won't mean anything right?"

Well, yes he had a point- NO WAY. No way was that EVER happening. Eeeew!

"That is by the far the most disgusting thing I've ever heard." Said Harry

"Whatever Potter I know your probably itching to kiss me but I'm not gay ….or that desperate"

Harry glared at Malfoy.

"Stop acting like-"

"OK! Whatever you two, stop acting like children and just think about it." Said Tan-Tan fluttering away very angry.

Harry and Draco stared each other for a few seconds.

"Not in your wildest dreams Potter." Malfoy said

"I'm perfectly aware that they aren't in mine, but I'll bet that they're in yours no doubt."

Harry walked away before Malfoy could say anymore.

"Why does everything happen to me Hermione?" Harry said as they walked to Hagrid's hut.

"Oh stop being so overdramatic. People might just start thinking you are gay."

Harry frowned at her.

"Ok sorry, not funny." Hermione apologized.

"It's all right. Why are we going to see Hagrid again?"

"He's upset because he couldn't get Hector to like him and they had to take him away."

"Hector?"

"The Lamb." Hermione said.

"Oh, well can't say that I'm going to miss it."

"I feel sorry for Hagrid, but I have to agree with you Harry," Hermione said pulling a strand of hair out of her face "that thing caused more trouble than it was worth."

"Remind you of anything?" Harry asked

"Oh the skrewts, they were god awful, those things!"

Harry chuckled.

"Glad you're feeling better though Harry." Hermione said smiling at him.

"Hmm, oh yeah kind of, Ron talking to you at all?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Is Tan-Tan here right now? I'd like to ask him a few questions about the Department. Perhaps we could owl them or something." Hermione said changing the subject.

"NO, thank Merlin. He's probably off with Malfoy somewhere."

Harry made a disgusted face remembering the Happenings of the day.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing I'm just cursing the minute I met that faerie."

"Do be nice Harry; he's just trying to help."

"You have no idea how irritating he is though 'Moine! He keeps saying the most disgusting this, just this afternoon he-"

"He what Harry?"

"Never mind…oh look there's Hagrid." Harry said running over to Hagrid who was sitting on his steps with a very depressed look on his face.

Hermione frowned at him. What on Earth could be so bad that he couldn't tell her about it. It's not like he was thinking of kissing Malfoy to confirm his sexuality or something ridiculous like that.

"You okay Hagrid?" asked Harry looking down at the Half giant, something he wasn't able to do that often.

Hagrid sniffed and wiped his nose.

"They took 'er away Harry."

"I'm sorry Hagrid but she was attacking people, even Malfoy." Harry said

"Yeah by the way what did happen with that?" Hermione asked

"Dunno she just gnawed open her cage then went after him, truly strange thing it was. I was under the impression that Mr. Malfoy was rotten to the core." Hagrid said sniffing some more.

"I thought so too but just go to show that we don't always know people like we think we do." Said Hermione.

"Oh come on, you still on about that?" questioned Harry

"Well of course Harry, everyone deserves a second chance."

Harry was up in the Owlery that night he had written his letter with the help of Hermione after deciding that they didn't need Tan-Tan there for it. He stroked Hedwig affectionately and put the letter in her mouth.

"Take this to the Department of Sexuality, okay girl? And make sure you bite one of them before you leave."

She gave an odd hoot which sounded strangely like a laugh. Harry smiled and she flew off into the night.

"Are you stalking me?" Asked Malfoy behind him

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Not gay, Potter."

"Didn't say anything about that Malfoy." Harry said.

"Owling one of your mudblood relatives?" Asked Malfoy even though the words were harsh his tone wasn't.

Was Malfoy actually interested?

"No, they wouldn't read the letter even if I did. Besides really they're awful people, I'd never Owl them, but don't call them that , it's immature."

"I just asked a question Potter not for your life story and a lecture." Draco said finding his owl and putting a very expensive looking letter in his its mouth. Harry noticed how loving he was being with his Owl and in front of Harry no less. He'd never figured Malfoy as someone who would take care of his owl that way.

"I was just making small talk." Harry said

"Small talk? And why would you want to do such a thing." Malfoy said turning to Harry. Was that amusement in his voice?

"Everyone deserves a second chance but…what is this? Your 50th one?"

"I don't need to prove anything to you Potter and I don't want your second chance, so keep it," said Malfoy with a strange lack of venom.

There was an awkward silence. Harry was caught between looking Malfoy in the eye and looking away because his gaze was making him very uncomfortable. Harry didn't like that; he didn't like that at all.

"Have-have you seen Tan-Tan?" Harry asked, not that he really minded having the thing gone but even though he didn't want to he felt a little bad for treating Tan-Tan the way he had. He was just trying to help after all.

"No, and I prefer it that way. Who knew nature could cook up such an atrocious creature?

They were actually talking, and talking wasn't code for killing each other. Harry didn't know Malfoy could hold a conversation this long without attempting to kill him or insult him. Well… he had insulted him. But that was probably just the way he was.

"Be nice, I think we upset him."

"I'm not seeing a problem with that." Malfoy said

"Is that even possible? You being nice?"

"Oh bite me. Just because I don't behave like one of your simpering fan girls doesn't mean I'm like that with everyone."

"Yes, you are."

Malfoy scowled

"You don't know anything about me Potter."

"I know that you're lying to yourself"

Malfoy got that very enraged look and Harry held up his hands.

"You going to pull out your wand again? I'm not saying you're completely gay or anything but you'd be lying if you said you haven't thought about it, since I told you about the department."

"I haven't." Malfoy said looking away; it seemed that even knew that he was lying.

"Yes you have because I have."

Malfoy turned to him.

"Why are you telling me this Potter?"

"I don't know but whether we like it or not, I'm the only one you can talk to about this."

Draco didn't argue he just looked at Harry with a contemplative look on his face.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"What?" Harry said eyes widening with shock

"Oh come off it Potter…just to… you know… see… if we're-"

"Gay" Harry finished

Draco frowned.

Could he do it?

Would he do it?

I mean, logically speaking. This was Malfoy for Merlin's sake and he'd hated him his whole life. You don't kiss your enemies. Especially if said enemy was a guy. And the owls in the room were beginning to freak him out, staring at them like that…but this was eating away at him slowly and he wasn't sure he could stand it anymore, plus Malfoy wasn't that bad looking really, his hair was rather beautiful and his lips looked so soft-

"Well?" Draco questioned beginning to become nervous and scared. Why had he said it? Now Potter was just going to laugh at him and call him gay. Draco recited all the Memory erasing spells he knew in his head and fingered his wand.

"But the birds, they'll see."

" Oh _yes_ Potter, because a couple of pee-brained birds are going to tell on us."

Harry felt a little stupid and didn't reply because he was sure he would say something embarrassing.

"Fine." He said

"Really?"

"Just get over here before I change my mind or we both start thinking about it." Harry commanded.

Draco complied which was very un-Draco like of him. He stood directly facing Harry, careful not to look into those green eyes of his. He couldn't help it, he stared smiling and he didn't know why. He felt nervous and excited and-

"Should I-"Harry asked.

"You could-"Draco tried saying.

Draco extended his arm and when he wasn't really sure why he had he dropped it.

Harry moved closer a little awkwardly, biting his lip, and Draco could feel Harry's breath fluttering warmly over his face and his heart fluttered inside him. Harry however felt panic begin to rise and stepped backwards almost immediately and clutched his head.

Draco didn't say anything he just stared at him, hoping for and dreading the moment Harry would come closer again.

"This is crazy." Harry said looking over at Draco and back moving to his position in front of Draco, tripping a little as he did

This was so embarrassing!

"If your-"Draco started impatient.

"Sshh," Harry whispered and Draco felt slightly lightheaded. Harry then started moving in, slowly, but surely just in case Draco changed his mind .He didn't though, so eventually Harry's lips had to touch Draco's, and when they did. It was a little well… awkward. Neither really knew what they should have been doing. Yes they had kissed girls before but his was different . Harry kept wanting to touch Draco but every time he tried his hands just dropped to his side.

They were soft, his lips, just like Harry had imagined and somehow nothing like a girl's. It didn't feel as weird as he thought it would, but he couldn't exactly tell whether he liked it or not when he pulled away. The kiss was short but it meant a lot for the both of them, helping them to realizing things about themselves, things that they wouldn't' quite say out aloud yet.

He looked at Draco and then back to his lips, the feeling of them on his still lingered and it was oddly pleasing in a way.

But He couldn't tell though, he couldn't tell and he had to know.

So he pulled in again, this time he cupped Draco's cheeks gently with his hands as his lips touched his. Draco immediately pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Malfoy was kissing him, his arms were around him and he was kissing back and he could feel things…

Harry wanted to pull away, he was so shocked. This was not right! But when he felt a tongue that was definitely not his in his mouth, Harry didn't even remember opening his mouth but his body didn't seem to want do was his mind was telling it to. He was spirited into a world he had never explored before and it was strangely very satisfying. Some impulse made his run his hands through Draco's hair just to feel it because secretly Harry had always wanted to and it felt so- WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING?

He pushed Draco away from himself and looked away, he felt a familiar feeling of unease build up inside of him and his body shuddered.

Draco looked worse than Harry felt, he looked lost in self-loathing, he looked like he was going to burst into tears but instead he gave Harry a look of uncertainty and ran out of the Owlery. The bastard always ran away! But to tell you the truth Harry was thankful he had.

Because honestly-

THAT HADN'T HELPED WITH ANYTHING!


End file.
